Miniature golf is a popular game. A new type of miniature golf uses a board book to allow users to play miniature golf on a table top. As used herein, a “board book” is a book with stiff pages. A page is stiff if it can hold its own weight when held horizontally or vertically. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior board book 100 called “The Miniature Book of Miniature Golf”. The book comprises a plurality of stiff pages 102, binding for the pages 104, a stand 106 and an end panel 109. The stand and end panel are made from creased card stock about 1/64 inch thick. The stand is hingedly connected to the front cover 107 of the book and the end panel. The end panel is hingedly connected to the stand and the last page 111 of the book. When the book is closed, the stand rests against the front cover and the end panel rests against the book binding. When the book is open, the stand supports opened pages 108 in an upright orientation.
Each page represents a hole of golf. A portion of each page is recessed 115. The recess is a portion of the course. An opening 110 is provided in the recess that goes through the page to a corresponding course on the page below. The opening is seen as a “cup” in golf. In order to play a hole, a user 112 holds a small club 114 and hits a small ball 116 along the course. When the ball goes in the cup, the hole is complete and the ball passes through to the course below. The user then lifts up the page and rests it against the stand to reveal the page below. The ball that went through the cup is now on the course of the next hole on the page below. The user then continues to hit the ball until it goes in that page's cup. This process is repeated until the last page is reached. Score is based on how many hits a user needs to complete each hole.
One of the limitations of the prior art board book is that some pages are unstable in the opened position. The prior art board book has 10 pages including the cover. The cover is page 1. Each page is about 6 inches long (122), 6 inches wide (124) and ⅛ inch thick (126). 10 pages are joined together. The end panel is about 1.38 inches long (128). This is about the same as the combined thickness of the pages. The stand is about 1.5 inches long (132). Thus the ratio of stand length to page length is about 0.25. It has been found by experiment that for this ratio of stand length to page length, pages 7 and 8 are unstable in the open position. When pages 7 or 8 are opened and placed against the stand, they will spontaneously flip back 118 to the closed position and interfere with play. There is need, therefore, for a board book design where all of the pages are stable in the open configuration.